queenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Queen
Queen ist eine britische Rockband, die im Jahre 1970 gegründet wurde. Die damalige Besetzung bestand aus Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor und Brian May. Im April 1971 stiess John Deacon dazu und die Band blieb in dieser Konstellation über drei Jahrzehnte unverändert. Queen war eine sehr "produktive" Band und jedes der vier Mitglieder beteiligte sich intensiv am Songwriting. So stammte zum Beispiel "We Are The Champions" und "Bohemian Rhapsody" aus der kreativen Feder von Freddie Mercury. Das taktvolle "We Will Rock You" entsprang aus der Fantasie von Brian May, "Another One Bites The Dust" aus dem ruhigen Kopf von John Deacon und das gefühlvolle "A Kind Of Magic" von dem Schlagzeugspieler Roger Taylor. Die Gründung im Jahre 1970 Nachdem Tim Staffell die gemeinsame Band verlassen hatte, fehlte ein wichtiges Mitglied. Doch die Band warf sich mit diesem Rückschlag nicht aus der Band und daraufhin schlossen sich May, Taylor und Freddie Mercury zur gemeinsamen Band mit dem Namen Queen zusammen. Nun besass die Band einen Frontsänger, einen Gitarristen und einen Schlagzeugspieler. Doch irgendetwas fehlte noch, was das Puzzle komplett machte. Im April stiess das letzte, alles entscheidende Puzzle-Teil dazu: Es war der Bassist John Deacon, der sich der Band anschloss. In dieser Konstellation blieb die Band über drei Jahrzehnte unverändert, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem Freddie Mercury am 24. November 1991 an der schlimmen Krankheit AIDS verstarb. 1971-1974 Am 6. Juli 1973 veröffentlichten sie als Vorab-Single "Keep Yourself Alive". Doch der entscheidende Erfolg blieb aus. Die Single schaffte es nicht einmal in die Charts und so blieb der kommerzielle Durchbruch für die nächste Zeit aus. Doch Queen gab deswegen noch lange nicht auf, sondern produzierte tapfer weiter und so erschien nur einen Monat nach der Pleite mit "Keep Yourself Alive" ihr erstes Album namens "Queen". Das Album beinhaltet alle Stücke, die sie in den letzten drei Jahren (also von 1971-1974) produziert haben. Im Herbst tourte Queen als Vorgruppe einer bekannteren Band durchs Land. Im Frühjahr 1974 veröffentlichte zweite Single Seven Seas of Rhye erreichte in den britischen Charts Platz zehn[4] und war Queens erster Hit. Im März unternahm Queen ihre erste grosse Tour durch Grossbritannien, und diesmal waren sie nicht eine Vorgruppe einer anderen Band. Diesmal standen sie im Mittelpunkt und im selben Monat wurde auch das zweite Album (Queen 2) veröffentlicht. Im September selben Jahres erhielten sie ihre allererste Silberne Schallplatte für mehr als 100'000 verkaufte Exemplare von "Queen 2". Mit der vorab veröffentlichten dritten Single Killer Queen, in der das theatralische britische Varieté mit Brian Mays Gitarren-Sound verschmilzt, war der Band erstmals auch internationaler Erfolg beschieden. Die Platte erreichte in den US-amerikanischen Billboard-Charts Platz zwölf.[6] In Großbritannien verfehlte die Single mit Rang zwei nur knapp die Spitze der Charts.[4] Im November 1974 erschien das dritte Album Sheer Heart Attack, das in den britischen Charts ebenfalls auf Platz zwei[4] kam. Queen stellten damit ein geschlossenes Album mit einer weiten Auswahl verschiedener Arten von Musik vor: Von Stücken im Stil der britischen Music Hall bis hin zu Heavy-Metal-Titeln und Balladen. 1975-1979 Die im Oktober 1975 veröffentlichte Vorabsingle Bohemian Rhapsody belegte neun Wochen lang Platz eins der britischen Charts; damit wurde Paul Ankas 1957 mit Diana aufgestellter Rekord eingestellt.[4] Der von Freddie Mercury geschriebene Song unterscheidet sich durch seinen musikalisch ungewöhnlichen Aufbau und seine Länge von 5:55 Minuten von anderen Singles dieser Zeit. Bohemian Rhapsody gilt vielfach auch als Beginn der Ära der Musik-Videos. Da die Band für einen Live-Auftritt bei der BBC keine Zeit hatte, wurde ersatzweise der bekannte Kurzfilm gedreht, in dem die Band vielfach verspiegelt einen großen Chor für die Rhapsody darstellt. Das im November 1975 veröffentlichte A Night at the Opera erreichte als erstes Queen-Album die Spitze der britischen Charts.[4] In den Vereinigten Staaten erhielt es drei Mal Platin[7] und brachte für Queen den kommerziellen Durchbruch. Die beiden Alben, A Night at the Opera und das im Dezember 1976 erschienene A Day at the Races, welches ebenfalls Platz eins[4] in den britischen Charts erreichte, können als Schwesterwerke betrachtet werden. Beide Titel beziehen sich auf Filmtitel der Marx Brothers, die Gestaltung der beiden Plattenhüllen ist komplementär: das erste weiß, das zweite schwarz, bei beiden erscheint als Titelbild das Queen-Logo. Auch in der Auswahl der Musik-Stile lassen sich Parallelen feststellen. Die Singleauskoppelungen waren das von derGospelmusik beeinflusste Somebody to Love und der Hard-Rock-Song Tie Your Mother Down. Auf einer Vorabsingle für das nächste Album erschienen die heute wohl berühmtesten Hymnen von Queen: We Are the Champions und''We Will Rock You'' auf der B-Seite. Im Oktober 1977 wurde das musikalisch rauer als seine Vorgänger gehaltene sechste Album News of the World veröffentlicht. Das Plattencover hatte Frank Kelly Freas gestaltet. Die Aufnahmen für das nächste Album fanden erstmals außerhalb Großbritanniens – inMontreux und Nizza – statt. Als Vorabsingle erschienen die Doppel-A-Seiten Fat Bottomed Girls und das durch die Tour de France inspirierte Bicycle Race. Im November 1978 folgte das Album Jazz. Dieser Platte war ein Poster beigefügt mit unbekleideten Frauen auf Rennrädern; das Foto war anlässlich der Videoaufnahmen zu Bicycle Race im Wimbledon-Stadion aufgenommen worden. Als zweite Single wurde Don’t Stop Me Now veröffentlicht. Während der Jazz-Tournee entstanden die Aufnahmen für Queens erste Live-LP: Das im Juni 1979 erschienene Doppelalbum Live Killers beinhaltet Ausschnitte aus verschiedenen Konzerten in Europa. Ebenfalls im Juni begannen erstmals mit Reinhold Mack als Toningenieur und Koproduzent die Aufnahmen für das nächste Album in denMusicland Studios in München. Mack sollte der Musik von Queen eine neue Richtung geben. Im Oktober 1979 wurde eine der erfolgreichsten Queen-Singles veröffentlicht: Mit Crazy Little Thing Called Love gelang Queen im folgenden Jahr erstmals der Sprung an die Spitze der US-amerikanischen Single-Charts. In diesem Song im Elvis-Presley-Stil ist Mercury zum ersten und einzigen Mal alsRhythmusgitarrist zu hören. Der Song erschien später auf dem Album The Game. Die „Crazy Tour“ durch Großbritannien endete am 26. Dezember 1979 in London mit einem Wohltätigkeitskonzert für die notleidende Bevölkerung in Kambodscha. 1980-1984 Nach den beiden weiteren Vorab-Single-Auskoppelungen Save Me und Play the Game wurde im Juni 1980 das Album The Game veröffentlicht. Es ist Queens einziges Album, das in den USA Platz eins der Charts erreichte.[8] Die Band hatte sich nicht nur im Sound, sondern auch im Aussehen radikal verändert: Die langen Haare wurden, bis auf Brian May, der auf seine langen Locken bis heute nicht verzichtet, kurz geschnitten und die schrillen Kostüme durch Lederkleidung ersetzt. Zum ersten Mal war auf einem Album auch einSynthesizer zu hören. Im August 1980, während der Nordamerika-Tournee, erfolgte die Veröffentlichung der vierten Single-Auskoppelung Another One Bites the Dust. Dieser Funk-Rock-Song blieb mehrere Wochen auf Platz eins der US-Charts[6] und ist Queens meistverkaufte Single in den Vereinigten Staaten.[7] Der Filmproduzent Dino De Laurentiis bat die Band, die Filmmusik für seinen Film Flash Gordon zu schreiben. Im Dezember 1980 erschien das Album Flash Gordon – Original Soundtrack Music mit vorwiegend instrumentalen Stücken. 1981 veröffentlichte Roger Taylor als erstes Bandmitglied sein Solo-Album Fun in Space. Im selben Jahr spielte die Band erstmals in Argentinien, Brasilien, Venezuela und Mexiko in großen Fußballstadien. Gegen Ende der Tournee stellten Queen einen neuen Zuschauerrekord auf: Am 20. März 1981 spielte die Band vor 131.000 Zuschauern im Morumbi-Stadion in São Paulo.[9] Ein weiteres herausragendes Ereignis des Jahres war im Oktober 1981 die Veröffentlichung der Single Under Pressure. Die Idee einer Zusammenarbeit zwischen Queen und David Bowie entstand bei einem zufälligen Treffen in den Studios in Montreux. Under Pressure erreichte als zweite Queen-Single Platz eins in den britischen Charts;[4] der Song erschien später auf dem Album Hot Space. Im November erschien das erste „Greatest Hits“-Album mit den erfolgreichsten bis dato erschienenen Queen-Singles: Greatest Hits, das über zehn Jahre lang in den Charts blieb,[10] ist das mit Abstand am häufigsten verkaufte Album in Großbritannien.[11] Diese Compilation ist Queens weltweit meistverkauftes Album. Im November 1981 gab die Band in Montreal zwei Konzerte, die zur Aufnahme des Konzert-Kinofilms We Will Rock You dienten, der zwei Jahre danach seine Premiere hatte. Im Jahr 2007 erschien dieser Mitschnitt von Queens letzten Live-Auftritten als Quartett unter dem Titel Queen Rock Montreal als CD und DVD. Im April 1982 begann die Hot-Space-Tournee, auf der mit Morgan Fisher erstmals ein Keyboarder die Band begleitete. Das Konzert in der Milton Keynes Bowl wurde 2004 unter dem Titel Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl veröffentlicht. Im Mai 1982 erschien das Album Hot Space. Der Song Life Is Real ist John Lennon († 8. Dezember 1980) gewidmet. Der überwältigende Verkaufserfolg von Another One Bites the Dust war einer der Gründe, warum sich die Band entschlossen hatte, wesentliche Anteile des Albums im Disco- und Funk-Stil zu produzieren. Aufgrund dieses Stilwechsels zählt Hot Space zu jenen Queen-Alben, die am stärksten polarisieren. Während sich Musikkritiker durchaus positiv äußerten, zeigten sich Teile der Fans des traditionellen Rock-Sounds der Band enttäuscht über die ungewohnten Wege des Albums. Die Verkaufszahlen waren insgesamt schlechter als die vorangegangener Alben. Nach dem Abschluss der Hot-Space-Welttournee im November legten Queen ihre bis dahin längste –neun Monate dauernde – Pause ein. Brian May veröffentlichte 1983 das Mini-Album Star Fleet Project, u. a. mit Edward Van Halen. Anfang 1984 erschien die Vorabsingle Radio Ga Ga, eine von Queens international erfolgreichsten Singles. Das Video zum Song zeigt die Band in Szenen aus Fritz Langs Science-Fiction-Stummfilm Metropolis. Der Kurzfilm zur zweiten Singleauskoppelung I Want to Break Free, in dem sich die Bandmitglieder als Frauen verkleideten, zählt ebenfalls zu Queens bekanntesten Videoclips. Im Februar 1984 wurde das Album The Works veröffentlicht. Der Sound des Albums ist durch die u. a. von Fred Mandel programmierten Synthesizer mitgeprägt. Mit dem Album schlug Queen eine Brücke zwischen Hardrock (Hammer to Fall) und Pop (I Want to Break Free). Als Live-Keyboarder wurde Spike Edney engagiert, der von nun an bei allen weiteren Queen-Konzerten dabei sein sollte und auch bei zahlreichen Solo-Projekten mitwirkte. Die Band sah sich wegen ihrer Auftritte in Sun City, als in Südafrika noch die Apartheidvorherrschend war, aufgrund des Boykottbruchs mit teils heftiger Kritik konfrontiert. Im November erschien die auf keinem Studioalbum von Queen vertretene Single Thank God It's Christmas. 1985-1989 Im Januar 1985 spielten Queen zwei Konzerte bei der ersten Ausgabe von „Rock in Rio“ vor über 250.000 Zuschauern. Im April veröffentlichte Freddie Mercury sein erstes Solo-Album Mr. Bad Guy. Am 13. Juli 1985 um 18 Uhr 41 traten Queen bei Bob Geldofs Benefizkonzert Live Aid im Londoner Wembley-Stadion auf. Sie spielten einige ihrer größten Hits: Den ersten Teil von Bohemian Rhapsody, Radio Ga Ga (72.000 Zuschauer klatschten synchron zum Refrain),Hammer to Fall, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, We Will Rock You und zum Abschluss We Are the Champions. Mit ihrem begeisternden 20-minütigen Auftritt stahlen Queen in den Augen der Fans und des Veranstalters Bob Geldof allen anderen die Show.[12] Später sang Mercury mit May Is This the World We Created? Inspiriert vom Live-Aid-Erlebnis schrieben die Bandmitglieder in Gemeinschaftsarbeit den Titel One Vision, der im November 1985 als Single veröffentlicht wurde. Der schnelle, gitarrenbetonte Song war für diese Schaffensperiode von Queen ungewöhnlich; er wurde der Opener sowohl des folgenden Albums als auch der Magic Tour. Im März 1986 wurde die Vorab-Single A Kind of Magic veröffentlicht, deren ursprüngliche Fassung aus dem gleichzeitig erschienenen Film Highlander von Russell Mulcahy stammt. Kurz vor der Europa-Tournee erschien Anfang Juni 1986 das Album''A Kind of Magic. Queen hatten für ''Highlander sechs Titel geschrieben, die in veränderter Form in das Album aufgenommen wurden. Als Filmmusik weisen diese Stücke teils eine üppige Orchestrierung auf. Deshalb waren an diesem Album noch zahlreiche weitere Künstler beteiligt. Mulcahy drehte auch die beiden Videos A Kind of Magic sowie Princes of the Universe, in welchem Hauptdarsteller Christopher Lambert mitwirkte. Die ausverkaufte Magic Tour führte von Juni bis August durch Europa. Die zwei Auftritte im Londoner Wembley-Stadion am 11. und 12. Juli wurden als Zusammenschnitt im Jahr 1992 unter dem Titel Live at Wembley ’86 als CD und später als DVD veröffentlicht. Am 27. Juli fand im Budapester Népstadion eines der ersten Konzerte einer großen westlichen Band im damaligen Ostblock statt. Am 9. August sahen mehr als 120.000 Fans (nach inoffiziellen Zählungen 200.000, ein Besucher-Rekord für Queen in England) das Abschlusskonzert der Tournee im Knebworth Park, ohne zu wissen, dass sie zum letzten Mal die komplette Band erleben würden. Im Dezember 1986 erschien das Album Live Magic, dessen Aufnahmen von diesen Auftritten stammen. In der folgenden Zeit beschäftigten sich die einzelnen Bandmitglieder mit Soloprojekten. Roger Taylor gründete im Herbst 1987 die Band The Cross, um wieder auf Tournee gehen zu können, und produzierte deren im folgenden Jahr veröffentlichtes Debütalbum Shove It. Den Titel Heaven for Everyone sang dabei Freddie Mercury. 1988 erschien Mercurys zweites Solo-Album Barcelona, das er zusammen mit der spanischen Opernsängerin Montserrat Caballé aufgenommen hatte, eine Synthese aus Pop und Operngesang. Drei Jahre nach Queens letztem Studioalbum erschienen im Mai 1989 die Vorabsingle I Want It All und das Album The Miracle. Ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit der Bandmitglieder miteinander war, dass bei allen Titeln Queen als Autorenangabe stand. David Richards war erstmals der alleinige Koproduzent. Musikalisch ist das Album eine Fortführung von A Kind of Magic, was in dem glatten Pop-Rock-Sound der Hits The Invisible Man, The Miracle und Breakthru zu erkennen ist. Insbesondere aufgrund der AIDS-Erkrankung von Freddie Mercury fanden erstmals bei der Veröffentlichung eines neuen Queen-Studioalbums keinerlei Live-Auftritte statt. Im Dezember erschien das Album At the Beeb mit BBC-Aufnahmen von 1973. 1989-1991 Im Februar 1990 wurde Queen mit dem BRIT Award für ihre herausragenden Leistungen geehrt. Mercurys kränkliches Aussehen bei diesem Ereignis gab zu weiteren Spekulationen über seinen Gesundheitszustand Anlass. Im Januar 1991 erschien mit Innuendo das sechseinhalb Minuten lange Titelstück aus dem folgenden Album als Vorabsingle. Sie erreichte – als dritter Song von Queen – Platz eins in den britischen Charts.[4] Im Februar wurde das Album Innuendo veröffentlicht, das ebenfalls auf Rang eins der britischen Charts kam.[4] Der Titel („Anspielung, Andeutung“) ist Programm für die Songs des Albums, was aber erst nach Mercurys Tod klar wurde: I’m Going Slightly Mad, These Are the Days of Our Lives und vor allem The Show Must Go On. Dass Freddie Mercury trotz allem seinen Humor nicht verloren hatte, ist sowohl in seinem Song Delilah (einer Liebeserklärung an eine seiner Katzen) als auch in dem Video zu''I’m Going Slightly Mad'' zu erkennen. Brian May produzierte mit Beteiligung Roger Taylors die Benefiz-Single The Stonk von Hale and Pace, die auf Platz 1 der britischen Charts gelangte.[4] Am 28. Oktober 1991 erschien die kommerziell erfolgreiche Queen-Compilation Greatest Hits II. In diesem Jahr verdichteten sich die Gerüchte, dass Freddie Mercury schwer erkrankt sei und an der Immunschwächekrankheit AIDS leide, worüber Boulevard-Blätter der ganzen Welt berichteten. Mercury selbst äußerte sich zu diesen Gerüchten nicht weiter und ließ sie durch Sprecher dementieren. Am 23. November unterrichtete er in einer vorbereiteten Aussage schließlich die Öffentlichkeit darüber, dass er Aids habe. Wenige Stunden nach dieser Bekanntgabe verstarb Freddie Mercury am 24. November 1991 im Alter von 45 Jahren in seinem Heim am Logan Place No. 1 in London Kensington im engsten Kreis an einer Lungenentzündung. Im Dezember 1991 erschien gleichsam als Vermächtnis von Mercury die Single Bohemian Rhapsody mit der Doppel-A-Seite These Are the Days of Our Lives; sie belegte erneut wochenlang Platz eins der britischen Charts.[4] Der Erlös wurde an eine Aids-Stiftung gespendet. Nur in Nordamerika wurde im März 1992 das Compilation-Album Classic Queen(statt Greatest Hits II) veröffentlicht. Es erreichte den vierten Platz in den US-Charts, was dort die beste Platzierung eines Queen-Albums seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt bedeutete.[8] Zu den herausragenden musikalischen Ereignissen des Jahres zählt das am 20. April 1992 von den verbliebenen Queen-Mitgliedern organisierte Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, das im Londoner Wembley-Stadion stattfand. Brian May, Roger Taylor und John Deacon traten gemeinsam mit Gastsängern und -musikern auf, u. a. mit George Michael, Robert Plant, Axl Rose, Annie Lennox, David Bowie, Roger Daltrey, James Hetfield, Elton John und Liza Minnelli. Ende Mai erschien das Doppelalbum Live at Wembley ’86, der digital aufbereitete Zusammenschnitt beider Konzerte im Wembley-Stadion aus dem Jahr 1986.